


All fun and games

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [20]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universes- Vitriol AU, Shitposting and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Another collection of short stories that take a not so serious approach.





	1. That's not how you make cereal

"Only one left."

The techno ghost muttered, taking out the bottle of milk from the fridge.

 

"This is why you should have gotten a second one out of the store."

A goth one responded, tsking softly as she was casually eating some toast.

"I didn't realize you guys used up the milk that quickly."

The huntress responds back, who has had a meal earlier before arrival.

"Yeah but Tucker here really loves chocolate milk or something."

"Hey!"

A dark figure walks in, wanting to find something to drink.

Greetings came up from everyone.

The shadow ghost greeted back, and then looked over at the jug of milk on the counter.

He also noticed Valerie was in the kitchen.

  
A horrible idea came in.

  
The villain grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets and placed it on the counter.

"Hey Valerie-"

He got her attention.

  
Slowly, he went to a pantry and grabbed some cereal.

The huntress watches as the shadow ghost grabs the jug,

And pours the milk _first_

 _Then_ he puts the cereal in.

  
"...You-"

"Did you just-"

"You fucking _villain_."

The huntress growled, and laughter came from said villain.

  
"First you bite into ice cream and now _this_! You just love to mess with us, don't you?"

"Of course, it's so entertaining."

 

The huntress just sighs.

The goth ghost shook her head.

"Man, you are really evil..."


	2. Wow rude

"You know, there was no reason for you to blast them to oblivion."

 

The white haired halfa sighed, looking at the poor knocked out ghost in question.

 

"Yeah, well, I had to. He was being jackass."

The huntress argued.

 

"He wasn't even serious! The guy was clearly joking!"

"Sounded pretty serious to me."

"Can't you just take a joke?"

She shook her head as her weapons were recalled back into the suit.

"Nope."

The halfa sighed and took out the Fenton thermos.

"Well I guess I got to be careful then."

The unconscious ghost was sucked into the thermos for now.

The other teen gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh don't worry, your jokes aren't funny anyway."

"Hey!"


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nocturne witnesses gay fan fiction.  
> No seriously.

It's been a good run so far, the testing helmets have worked their charm completely.

A revelation had been done from the helmets by two shadow ghosts, one of them improving the device as well.

_"Channel your power into the helmets so when someone wears it, they will fall into a deep slumber."_

So far, Poltergeist had been correct on his calculations.

Nocturne's Sleepwalkers had placed the helmets on random ghosts in some sucluded social area.

There, whoever riseded in the area has the helmets on currently.

  
Nocturne can feel the emotions and the energy pouring into him.  
The dreams of each and every one of whoever was there.

Although there were only no less than ten or seven people there, it was enough to harvest the dreams of each and every one of them.

  
The night ghost went through one by one, experiencing dream by dream in almost a hasty fashion.

  
He wanted more; he needed more.

  
From the social area he picked out, it was just a group of low life ghosts. Rebels, punks, heathens, bandits, you name them.

  
It didn't matter really, all Nocturne wants was their dreams.

  
As each host he went through, the night ghost experienced and even witnessed different dreams.

  
One person was dreaming as a rich ghost with wonders and riches.

Another dreamt of peace and finding the Elsewhereness.

Another dreamt of desserts and sweets.

And another's just felt so hollow and empty, as if they don't dream much at all.

  
Nocturne was soon consuming each energy from each dream; different emotions satisfying him wondrously.

  
Only one person left to take in their dreams.

  
Slowly, he made his way to the last person, who just so happened to be a certain punk biker he's seen before.

  
What was the name again? Nocturne knew it ended in thirteen.

Geoffrey?.....Jackson?...Jake...John-Johnny? That's it, Johnny! Johnny 13 was the biker's name.

  
Nocturne decided to go into this one's dreams and harvest in the sweet emotions.

  
The dream engulfed the night ghost, and he welcomed it casually, knowing the familiarity.

It was soft and casual, nothing out of the ordinary just some surroundings of blue and purple.

Nocturne noticed he was in some sort of field, filled with patches of grass and water streaming along.

And then he turned to a noise.

  
Only to see Johnny13 and.....

..... _Poltergeist_?

  
Nocturne was watching Johnny13

Being held by Poltergeist,  
In the shadow ghost's arms,  
And completely swooning over the villain.

  
"Oh Poltergeist, you're so fucking awesome. I'd let you ride with me anytime, dude."

"No, Johnny, I'd let you ride with _me_ anytime~"

  
Nocturne could not believe what he was witnessing.

  
Johnny gave a smitten giggle, while the dream Poltergeist gave in his signature "looks", both gazing at each other. The biker had his arms wrapped around the shadow ghost's neck, with half lidded eyes and a lopsided grin. Dream Poltergeist simply smirked at him, while one clawed hand holding the biker's scruffy chin.

  
It baffled the night ghost completely. So many questions was filling his head.

  
What the hell is happening? Why is this happening?  
Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Does he also have a thing for Poltergeist?

  
Nocturne just watched the whole ordeal happening, yet despite how odd it was, he was still receiving plenty of emotions and energy.

  
Admiration, wanting, there was even infatuation involved as well. And a tiny hint of......lust.

  
"Oh my..." Nocturne whispered softly, before completing his harvesting and exiting out of Johnny's dream.

 _Not_ wanting to see what happens next.

  
Finished with all he needed, Nocturne returned back outside from the dream and summoned his Sleepwalkers. From there, his minions slowly deactivated the helmets and removed them from the subjects' heads.

Nocturne and his minions went invisible and flew out from the area before the outcast ghosts woke up.

  
A part him feels like he should tell Poltergeist of what he witnessed,

The other refused to do so.

  
Meanwhile, a certain wonderful dream ended abruptly, and Johnny13 woke up disappointed yet again.


	4. Electric Core

It wasn't going to be a typical day in the manor.

Once every technological appliance went haywire, there was something heading towards today's schedule.

  
The lights installed inside were blinking rapidly and unresponsive. Televisions began to great static and the kitchen appliances were just too dangerous to go near.

Residents such as Cranium and Poltergeist were aware of this phenomenon happening. Unfortunately, they weren't too keen about it either. The Red Huntress' suit was even acting up slightly, sending off a few sparks here and there.

"Hey guys.....anyone mind telling me what's going on?"

 

The goth ghost appeared in the main area, keeping herself away from some of the lights nearby.

"I would love to know as well, Sam, but right now, we're going to have to deal with this."

The huntress sighed as she retracted her helm.  
"Well, can we at least figure out why the hell this is happening?"

As if on cue, the other young ghost entered the main area as well. Tucker seemed to have been wandering around elsewhere, however, there was a certain feature that caught everyone's sight.

  
"Uhh....guys?"

  
Tucker floated there, in the middle of the entrance, with his hair seeming to spike up from the static in the air. He also seemed extremely jittery, making shaky movements.

"It's been like this for _hours_ now. I can't get it down..."

  
Cranium floated up to Tucker, trying to poke at the ghost with the tip of his spine tail. Suddenly, the skull jolted back, as if receiving a painful shock.

"It's coming from da kid here! I can feel the discharge emitting from his core!"

The ghost skull retorted, floating back to where the others was standing.

Poltergeist took a good look at Tucker before glancing over at Cranium.  
"Are you saying Tucker may have an electric core?"

  
"I'm not saying he may have one, I'm saying he has one! Look at em! I can practically see tiny little sparks coming out of him!"

  
Despite the concerns coming from the two, Tucker's eyes seemed to widen from that remark.

"You mean, I finally discovered my core power!" He then turned to Sam with a look of triumph. "Ha! In your face, Sam! I finally managed to discover mine soon after yours!"

The goth simply rolled her eyes, but then smirked slightly as she saw a thin wave of lightning seem to surge around the techno ghost. Another shudder went through him, the sparks becoming more visible. His PDA seemed to float around him along with other devices.

  
"Oh great..." Poltergeist muttered, running a hand on his face. "Now I have to find another ghost to teach Tucker how to control his newfound core powers." He turned to face the skull again.  
"Cranium, please tell me you know someone, anyone that has electric core to help Tucker."

"'Fraid not, pal. And I feel like you know a guy, just don't want t'go to him."

"Unfortunately, I do....."

Valerie ran a hand through her curly hair and looked over at the shadow ghost.  
"Well, you probably don't have a choice. Either take Tucker to this certain ghost you know, or we're all gonna have to deal with all of _this_ happening."  
She motioned her hands to wave around the flashing lights and floating appliances.

A grimace appeared on the shadow ghost's face and he groaned lowly.

"Fine..."

 

* * *

 

A simple knock on the purple door was all it took for rumbling to be heard.

The door swung opened and multiple wires showed themselves, along with a cloaked being that had a mullet.

 

_**"WHO DARES DISTURBS ME? TECHNUS? GREATEST MASTERMIND IN TECHNOL-"** _

 

"Yeah yeah, that's great, fantastic. I need your assitance."

Poltergeist cuts of the techno master's boisterous introduction, a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

 

"Huh? Wait a minute......I know you..."

 

Poltergeist perked up slightly.  
"Oh do you now?"

"Yes...you're that Poltergeist fellow. The new fancy smancy tycoon or something. I've been seeing your face around lately."

 

"Actually, I'm more of a collaborator; an associate of advertisement and soon to be philanthropist in the making."

"Get to the point, shadow ghost, what do you want?"

From that remark, Poltergeist gave a soft grin along with a shrug.

"Well I do _want_ a martini with lime Bacardi and a hint of vodka, but what I _need_ is a favor from you, Technus."

The techno master narrowed his tinted eyes at the shadow ghost.

"And what would that be?"

Poltergeist pushed Tucker a little closer to the other ghost.

"I need you to teach my friend here how to control his electric core."

  
Silence was once again welcomed in this situation, until Technus mustered up his response.

  
"....You want me, to teach your pup, this child, on how to control his core powers?"

"He's _not_ my 'pup', and yes, I would like you to teach him on how to control his newfound electric powers. Technology seemed to be his strongest suit so far, so that's why I came to you out of all people."

"And what is in it for me?"

Poltergeist gave a soft sigh, before placing a hand on his hip.

"I'll pay you for whatever amount you ever so desire, or get you anything you want. I have accesses to _many_ things..."

"That PDA."

"What-?"

  
Technus took a good look at Tucker's appearance, poking at the standing hair and feeling the electricity corsing through.

"Hey careful dude! I might shock your-ow!-circuits."

  
"I am quite interested in this ghost child's PDA. It is one of the technological devices I have not quite explored vastly yet. If you give it to me, I can help the child with his new powers."

The shadow ghost took in the offer before turning back to the young ghost.

 

"What do you say, Tuck? Let him have your PDA in trade of lessons?"

 

Tucker seemed to rub his arm slightly, only to create another shock to travel up his system. He gave out a jolted movement.

 

"I don't know, Poltergeist....I'm pretty fond of this PDA here."

"You have _multiple_ PDAs, most of them are the same type as well."

"Eh, you got a point there. Plus, I can look super cool using my new technology powers."

Technus took another look at the other techno ghost before his tinted eyes narrowed once more.

"You are oddly familiar, ghost child....have we met before?"

Poltergeist tensed up completely at the remark; a sudden reminder came back to him, as he recalled Technus knowing Tucker plenty of times in the past, especially during their run downs in Doom.

  
"No? Don't think I met you before until now. You can call me Tucker, and I'll call you Teach. Or professor if you want to sound more professional."

  
It took a few minutes before Technus sighed, looking back at Poltergeist.  
"Anyways, I, Technus, shall teach the ghost child on how to control his powers. In the meantime, he shall stay here in my realm to learn about everything he needs to know."

"I rather he stays here for a short period of time. However..."  
Poltergeist responded, unsure of if this was worth it.

 

He was able to trust the environmental ghost that taught Sam how to harness her nature core powers. Technus? A worry was biting at his insides, knowing that if Technus starts remembering Tucker, he'll be tying one loose end to another.

 

"I'll be checking in whenever I can. More often than usual, as a matter of fact." The shadow ghost turned to Tucker and nodded. "I know you can do this. Remember, if anything ever happens, let me know."

The techno ghost waved his hand, careful to not send any shocks towards Poltergeist.  
"Relax dude, I'll be fine! Professor here is gonna teach me the ropes!"

A sigh escaped the shadow ghost as he gave a soft smile. "Alright." With that, he then turned to the techno master with a scowl and a threatening glare.

" _Don't_ try anything, Technus. I'll be keeping my eye on the both of you."

Technus scoffed, opening the door again for Tucker to go inside.

"You sure this child isn't your pup? Quite protective of the young one, I can just tell."

"I told you, he is _not_ my pup."

After that, Poltergeist and Tucker part ways, only for the young ghost to follow Technus inside.

From there, he was introduced to a new realm, filled with the advances and beauty of technology.


End file.
